All Wrong
by blackmoore11
Summary: Lance muses on his first night with Pietro. Set during Episode 22: "Joyride" in which Lance has joined the X-Men. Lietro. Implied Lancitty.


"Where is Lance?" Pietro demanded, standing in front of his housemates, Todd and Freddy, blocking the Television. "I can't find him anywhere." He stated, running a lap around the entire brotherhood house in not more than a second, stopping in the same place and impatiently awaiting an answer.

"Dunno." Freddy answered.

"Last I saw him he was heading out last night." Todd replied, standing on the couch, trying to see the screen around the slender speed demon. "With his bag."

"Well, I figured that." He replied flatly, "He's rooms freakin' empty. Did he say anything about where he was going."

The toad scratched his head. "Now that I think about it... He did say somethin' bout joinin' those X-geeks."

Before the dirty boy could blink, Pietro had him by the collar. "And you didn't think that was important to mention to me?"

"I uh... Thought you knew?" Todd nervously laughed, before crying out as he was thrown into The Blob. Todd shook his head to steady himself, and realized that Pietro was long gone.

"Hey, Lance? Can I come in?" Kitty asked quietly, poking her head into his room.

"Yeah, whatever." He shrugged, not looking up from where he laid on is bed, staring up at the blank ceiling.

"So, like, what's the real reason you came here, Lance?" She asked incredulously, closing the door behind her.

"Just what I said." He replied quickly. "Needed a change."

"But...What about Pietro?"

Lance sighed. "What about him?"

"Well...I just thought..." She scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. "Ya know..."

"Yeah..." A faint blush filled his cheeks as he sat up. "I know."

"I love you." Lance whispered, pressing his body close against his long time lover. He breathed down the younger's throat. "G0d I love you, Pietro." He moaned as the albino ground against him.

"I, Nng, and I y-you." Pietro replied, intwining his fingers in the long brunette locks, pulling the mutant closer to him. His gasps were hushed by the mouth of the older on his. His long, slender fingers slid up the hem of Lance's black shirt.

Lance moaned as he felt the speed demons nails drag over his chest and stomach. "Oohhh." He gasped, pulling Pietro by the shirt collar away from the wall and shoving him onto the bed. Climbing on top of the younger, his mouth latched onto the long pale neck. His calloused hands sliding down to meet with the clasp on Pietro's skinny jeans.

Pietro's back arched gripping the front of Lance's shirt "L-lance." He breathed out, raising his hips to help the older remove his bothersome clothing. He fumbled with the buckle on the older's belt. He found his strong legs around the brunette's waist. Throwing his head back when he felt himself being prepared for his first time. "Lance, Lance!"

"Shhh." The addressed whispered into his ear, "You're alright." He placed a kiss against the skin below his pierced ear as he pushed himself into Pietro. Lance let out a deep moan as the muscles around him contracted at the unfamiliar contact. He felt Pietro's teeth drive into his shoulder, keeping the moans muffled. "G0d I love you." Lance moaned once more before rocking inside the younger mutant.

"It...wasn't supposed to be that way..." Lance shook his head with a thick blush.

"What do you mean?" Kitty blinked. Even though the two had not been together in months, they still remained friends, valuing the long conversations they often had together. "Was it...bad?"

"No... It's not that..." He sighed. "I just always imagined our first time together to be... I dunno...different."

"'Different'?"

"Yeah like-"

"Lance. Alvers." A harsh voice spat.

Looking up, the two saw none other than Pietro Maximoff standing in the doorway. "Pietro? Listen, I-"

"You think you can just fuck me then up and leave?" He growled, approaching the two on the bed. "I don't think so, buddy."

"I'll like...leave you two...alone..." Kitty whispered, phasing down through the bed to the floor beneath them.

"Where do you get off? I don't need this kind of treatment from the likes of you" Pietro snarled, grabbing Lance by the collar and forcing him up against the bed frame.

"Baby, listen to me. Please." Lance begged, holding the others wrists gently. "It's not what you think, okay?"

He was shoved back harder, slamming his head on the wood. "Then what the fuck is it supposed to look like?"

Letting out a dejected sigh, Lance nodded. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? That's all you have to say to me?"

"I never meant to do this to you." He mumbled.

"What? Pretend to love me, get into my pants, the bail?"

"It was supposed to be a special night!" Lance snapped back, raising his voice against the younger. "Romantic, gentle, a night to be remembered." He couldn't dare meet his lover's eyes. "Instead it was this awful lust-based spontaneous moment that I-"

"W-what?" The Romanian blinked, releasing his captive. "You...had our first time...planned out?" With a blush, Lance nodded. "What are you, stupid? Nothing in our relationship has been followed any sort of rule before."

"I know but-"

Lance was silenced by a pale finger against his lips. Leaning back, Pietro found himself on his knees, straddling the older's stomach. Sliding the finger passed his lips and into his mouth, the speed demon allowed a coy smile to grace his features. "Now... Why don't you tell me..." He rocked his hips against Lance's. "How this romantic fantasy of yours played out...?"


End file.
